Híperintuición
by kai mousy
Summary: "Mi muerte está cerca... puedo sentirlo. No tengo mucho tiempo y el plan tendrá que adelantarse, pero antes... quiero despedirme de la vida que ahora tengo.¿Qué será de mi Familia cuando me vaya? ¿Estarán bien? ¿Valdrá la pena?" Tsuna POV
1. Despedida

**N/A:** Ok, aquí les presento mi primer fic de este anime sólo porque es mi trauma actual, a ver cuánto dura, no prometo publicar más la respecto pero bueno.

**Disclaimer: **Dos palabras: Amano. Akira.

**Advertencias: **Un poco de OOC y Yaoi (sí, relación hombreXhombre). Y más adelante lenguaje vulgar (sí, Xanxus salé aquí). Y con eso creo que es todo.

**Capítulo 1: "Despedida"**

Desperté sobresaltado y agitado. El sudor bañaba mi rostro desde la base del cabello hasta caer por la punta de mi mentón. Mis pupilas dilatas se fueron acostumbrando poco a poco a la oscuridad, dejándome ver que aún estaba en mi cuarto y no en pequeño féretro tres metros bajo tierra. Sentía mi corazón latir como si quisiera salir corriendo de mi pecho y huir de la pesadilla que me había despertado.

Sabía que sólo había sido eso, una pesadilla, pero en una esquina de mi cabeza algo me decía que había sido más que eso. La esquina que antes solo me movía como si fuese algo natural, algo como respirar; pero que ahora, después de mucho trabajo, podía escuchar como si yo mismo estuviera hablando en voz alta. Eso era lo que más me ponía de nervios y me agitaba aún más.

Sin poder evitarlo, sentí como unas gotas de saladas salieron de mis ojos hasta caer sobre mis temblorosas manos. Bajando la mirada me fije en ellas, pálidas a la luz de la luna y las estrellas, aferradas a las sábanas de seda roja... ¡No! No eran rojas, eran blancas. El darme cuenta de ello me hizo llorar con más fuerza, aunque no quería hacerlo realmente.

Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, y por eso no quería llorar. Era algo que ya presentía desde hacía semanas, pero entonces era una realidad. Sentí como mis pulmones se estrujaban en mi pecho en busca de aire. No sabía que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Inhalé una bocanada de aire y un gemido ahogado escapó de mi boca. Sabía que no tenía tiempo, pero me dí cuenta de que tampoco tenía las fuerzas para seguir sin llorar, así que me deje llevar y lloré en silencio. Tenía que ser fuerte para cuando el sol se levantara, así que aproveché a la luna y escondí mi llanto en esas sábanas que había visto rojas, recordándome mi futuro.

El sol resplandecía con vigor en Namimori como en cualquier otro día de verano; brindaba su calor a todos como siempre, como si nada fuera a pasar. Pero yo sabía que pasaría y pronto...

Mordí mi labio inferior una vez más, estaba nervioso y no era para menos sabiendo lo que mi destino me guardaba. Suerte que ese día precisamente estaba sólo y sin ningún compromiso, así podría hacer lo que me había propuesto a hacer ese día; aunque todavía no lo hacía, era algo muy difícil... de hecho, era lo más difícil que iba a hacer en toda mi vida.

Iba en mi auto camino a un pequeño restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad, había quedado de verme ahí con Chrome hacía meses e iba a aprovechar la oportunidad para hablar con ella y Mukuro. Tenía que ser rápido, así que sólo sería un café antes de que partiera a Italia en una misión que le había encargado.

Llegué pronto y ya estaba ella ahí con un par de tazas con café caliente. Su largo cabello morado caía sutil sobre uno de sus hombros, y su ojo fijo en mi me dio la bienvenida acompañado de una dulce sonrisa, sonrisa que por poco me dobla en llanto al recordar la razón por la que estaba ahí, sin embargo no era el mismo de hacía diez años, y pude mantenerme firme sin tanto problema. La saludé con la mano, igualmente sonriendo, acercándome y tomando asiento enseguida.

Platicamos un poco sobre distintas cosas durante un rato, aunque lo que en realidad hacíamos era evadir la razón de nuestro encuentro. Y eso era obvio, aunque más de parte mía. Ella solo me seguía la corriente para no incomodarme, lo sabía. Pero eso no duraría por siempre.

-Jefe...-me llamó al cabo de un rato-¿Por qué me citaste aquí? ¿Sucede algo?

La miré a su único ojo sintiendo como si me hubiese visto el alma y hubiese descubierto lo que pasaría pronto. Pero no era así; solo era la paranoia del momento. Sin embargo no le iba a mentir a mi guardiana, así que solté un suspiro apenas detectable antes de contestar con seriedad.

Le conté que pronto pasaría algo, pero que cuando pasara ella iba a estar de camino a Italia junto con otros dos hombres en una misión que solo a ella le podía encargar. Por su parte, ella no me dijo nada mientras escuchaba mis indicaciones y únicamente se dedicó a asentir un par de veces, dejando por entendidas sus órdenes.

Finalmente, cuando terminamos nuestra conversación de un sentido, le pedí que me dejara hablar con Mukuro por unos instantes. Claramente pude ver su titubeó por un segundo, pero terminó accediendo y al siguiente segundo tenía al peli-morado sentado frente a mí.

-¡Vongola 10mo! ¿A qué debo el honor de esta charla?-saludó sarcástico, fijando su fría mirada en mi.

-Voy a liberarte.

Las palabras salieron de mis labios atropellándose entre sí, pero en mi rostro no se podía leer nada, lo sabía por la expresión en sus ojos. Un silencio tenso se formó entre nosotros mientras una lucha interna se desarrollaba en nuestras miradas. Sabía que no me creería si agregaba algo más, así que espere paciente por alguna señal que me dijera que podía continuar. Mukuro solo rió.

-No deberías pasar tanto tiempo bajo el sol, Sawada Tsunayoshi, eso te hace daño.

-Eso no es todo-continúe como si no hubiese hablado-Mañana a medio día sucederá algo importante, pero no para bien. Solo quería pedirte que protegieras a Chrome después de ello.

Su mirada desconfiada volvió a posarse sobre mí, está vez con mayor intensidad. Sabía que pasaría y que pediría más explicaciones, pero el tiempo se acababa y no lo vería nunca más. O, mejor dicho, él nunca más me volvería a ver. Sin decir ni una palabra más me levante y me fui de ahí. Ese era el adiós y dolía como el infierno.

Una vez que salí de la cafetería corrí hasta donde estaba mi auto y me encerré lo más rápido que pude tras el volante. Bendije los cristales polarizados que antes me había rehusado a usar y que me habían causado montones de dolores de cabeza, pero entonces no me habría gustado que mi guardiana me siguiera y me encontrara con lágrimas en los ojos y sufriendo un momento de debilidad como no lo había sufrido en casi diez años. ¡Y cielos! ¡Esa era apenas mi primer parada en todo el día! Pero tenía que seguir o el tiempo se me agotaría, así que encendí el motor y deje que su sonido invadiera mis pensamientos mientras salía del estacionamiento y me dirigía hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Así se me fue la mañana, con una conversación alegre con las dos mujeres que habían estado a mi lado desde hacía diez años; pero despidiéndome para siempre de ellas, sin que lo pusieran. Un rato después fueron los niños, bueno, los chicos. I-pin logró hacerse un espacio en su trabajo para salir con Lambo y conmigo y dar un paseo cerca del río.

Habían crecido tanto que la nostalgia se me subió a los ojos mientras platicábamos. Sin embargo a ellos no les mentiría del todo, y cuando llegó el momento de despedirnos les dije que me tenía que ir muy lejos y que lo más seguro era que no volviera, pero que siempre iban a estar en mi corazón. Únicamente con ellos me di el lujo de ser débil, pues sabía que lo necesitaban. Los abracé por última vez y me despedí de ellos.

Todo eso me estaba partiendo, necesitaba relajarme, por ello agradecí infinitamente mi próxima parada ya que me iba a dar la oportunidad de hacerlo. Llegué al cuarto de Ryohei y lo encontré empacando para su próxima misión, sonreí sin ganas y le ofrecí una última pelea antes de que se fuera. Por supuesto él acepto y empezamos al segundo después. Ahí fue donde más me tardé. Luchamos cerca de hora y media hasta que nos dimos cuenta de la hora y decidimos un empate. Eso era todo, con él los puños lo eran todo y creo que recibió mi mensaje pues cuando me fui su voz fue un tanto fría y dolida al mismo tiempo.

Una vez que regresé al auto estacionado a unas calles de casa de los Sasagawa me deje caer nuevamente tras el volante y saqué mi celular cansado. Oprimí un botón y al segundo siguiente la gélida voz de Hibari me contestó con un "¿Qué quieres?".

-Los planes han cambiado. Tendrán que adelantarlos mes y medio-contesté con un hilo de voz, aún cuando sonaba lo suficientemente firme como para calmar cualquier sospecha por parte de Kyoya.

-¿Qué pasa, herbívoro?-me preguntó golpeado, no le había agradado el cambio repentino.

-Mañana lo sabrás.

-Si no quieres que te muerda hasta la muerte me lo dirás ahora.

Aunque su amenaza era muy en serio no pude contener una pequeña risa ante la ironía de todo aquello. En ese momento su fría voz no me hizo temblar de miedo ni nada. Solo me hizo reír.

-No será necesario, alguien ya se te adelantó en la lista de quienes me van a matar-contesté con un humor negro que jamás me había escuchado decir.

-No te atrevas-volvió a amenazar.

-Lo siento, no lo puedo evitar. Sólo te llamé para que le digas que lo adelante mes y medio, ¿está bien?

-Claro que no lo está, pero si mañana sucede lo que me dices entonces se adelantara dos meses.

-... Bien.

Eso fue todo, las últimas palabras que intercambiaría con el guardián de la nube. Arranque de ahí en silencio y me fui. Aún me faltaba hablar con los dos más cercanos a mí, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin que lo notaran, especialmente mi mano derecha.

Alcé el rostro al cielo ahora más tranquilo; había estado manejando por largo rato y el cielo se pintaba con tonos naranjas mientras el sol ya se veía en el horizonte. Me estacioné en un callejón cerca del dojo de Yamamoto. Sabía que estaba ahí, a esas horas siempre lo estaba. Las puertas de madera y el pasto del suelo me recordaban al padre de mi amigo; imaginaba los días felices en los que los dos debieron correr jugando en ese patio, atrás del dojo, cuando Takeshi era apenas un niño; o las veces que entrenaron juntos antes y después de la batalla por los anillos. Por eso sabía que él estaría ahí. Por los recuerdos.

Sentí mi corazón estrujarse contra mi pecho cuando me di cuenta de que yo iba a ser la segunda persona que lo hiciera llorar en menos de medio año. Por un segundo me acobardé y me detuve a medio movimiento para salir del auto, sin embargo fue sólo un segundo y enseguida me encaminé hacia el dojo. Lo llamé desde afuera, alzando un poco la voz y no queriendo interrumpir lo que fuese que estaba haciendo. Esperé solo unos momentos antes de que saliera sonriendo como antes, sin embargo esa sonrisa hacía mucho que no le llegaba a los ojos.

Quise decirle que no importaba, que le diría después... pero no podía ser después, así que le devolví el saludo de igual forma. Me senté a su lado, a la orilla del dojo y recordé que hacía 10 años mis pies colgaban en ese mismo lugar, pero ahora podía mantenerlos firmes en el suelo. Habían pasado muchas cosas en esos diez años...

Platicamos un rato de trivialidades, evitando tocar cualquier tema delicado como el de su padre. Al final únicamente le dije lo importante que era para mí y que apreciaba infinitamente todo el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos. No dije más porque sabía que sospecharía, así que salí huyendo antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntar. Pero esta vez no tomé el auto pues Takeshi ya venía atrás de mí, lo que hice fue usar mi flama para escapar volando y con mayor velocidad. Lo escuché gritar mi nombre pero no volví ni siquiera la mirada, tal vez estaba enojado porque volví a encerrar mis sentimientos como cuando empecé a ensuciarme en este mundo de la mafia, pero no lo quería saber.

Seguí volando por unos momentos hasta llegar al último piso de un edificio departamental. Sabía que no debí haber hecho uso de mi flama debido a las circunstancias, sin embargo no me arrepentía, de todos modos sabía que nadie intentaría meterse con alguien como yo... Salvo por era persona de cabellos blancos...

Esperé sentado en el balcón de ese piso, observando el cielo al que mis llamas representaban. Desde adentro pude escuchar que alguien llegaba y ponía a Beethoven en el estéreo, luego fue al refrigerador, tomó una botella de cristal y la abrió. Escuché sus pasos adentro, rondando de aquí para allá durante un rato, hasta que se acercó al balcón y salió a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

No notó mi presencia, aunque no era como si hubiese querido que lo hiciera, por eso me hizo sonreír. Lo observé desde las sombras por un rato mientras se terminaba el cigarrillo que había empezado antes. Sentí el tiempo pasar pero no me importó, no tenía el valor para hablarle, mucho menos para decirle la verdad, sin embargo cuando se dio la vuelta para regresar al interior sus ojos se encontraron con los mío con sorpresa.

Pestañeó un par de veces antes de que un ligero color rojo invadiera sus mejillas antes de tartamudear mi título como saludo nervioso, y, antes de que empezara con sus disculpas fervientes, sonreí y lo abracé, escondiendo su rostro en mi hombro para que no me pudiera ver.

-¿Dé-Décimo?-lo oí decir aún más nervioso.

-Déjame estar así un momento, por favor.

Fue lo único que le dije y Hayato permaneció así, rodeándome también con brazos temblorosos e inseguros. Sabía que lo estaba porque había callado en cuanto se lo había dicho y porque casi nunca le había dado una muestra de cariño como aquella, así que apreté el agarre para darle mayor seguridad.

Quería transmitirle todo lo que sentía por él, lo agradecido que estaba con él por todo lo que me había dado incondicionalmente, lo feliz que me había hecho tenerlo a mi lado por tanto tiempo, lo triste y doloroso que me resultaba tener que decirle adiós, lo mucho que me odiaba por hacerlo llorar, pero principalmente lo mucho que lo amaba por ser él.

Sentí las lágrimas azotarse en mis ojos, pero no deje salir ni una sola. Agradecí haber crecido tanto en esos diez años, pues sólo así tuve oportunidad de evitar que Hayato mi viera cuando sólo le susurré un "lo siento" en el oído y salí volando como lo había hecho antes con Takeshi.

Ya es medio día, lo sé porque el sol me da de lleno en el rostro, y sin embargo no me molesta pues apenas puedo sentirlo sobre mi fría piel. El tiempo transcurre lentamente, tanto que ya ni siquiera lo noto. Incluso los segundos se me hacen eternos mientras caigo violentamente al suelo. Sé que para todos fue algo rápido, pero no para mí.

Con dificultad veo a unas aves a lo lejos... o al menos eso creo. Puedo oír el latir de mi corazón debilitándose rápidamente, pero apenas es lo único que oigo, pues todo se ha quedado mudo a mi alrededor. Por la esquina de mi ojo veo a alguien caminar lentamente hacia mí, imagino que es él, pero no lo sé, sólo veo siluetas borrosas de colores. Aún así rato de hablarle, sin embargo siento el sabor de mi sangre salir desde mi garganta hasta escurrir por mi boca.

Sé que es el final, lo sabía desde antes. Pero no puedo evitar que mis lágrimas resbalen por mi rostro al recordar a mi Familia. Me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo para ellos; me hubiera gustado ser más fuerte para ellos; me hubiera gustado detener a Millefiore para que hubiesen vivido en paz; me hubiera gustado tener que hacer esto de otra manera; me hubiera gustado... seguir viviendo..

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Por favor dejen comentario si quieren continuación. Este capítulo se suponía sería único, pero mi musa me atacó mientras estaba en servicio social y el resultado fueron dos capítulos más que sólo subiré si dejan suficiente comida para mi alma escritora (léase COMENTARIOS) jejeje.


	2. Despertar

**N/A: **Pues bueno, no me llegaron los otros dos comentarios que esperaba, pero como vi que tuvo buena aceptación, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo. Ya saben, si quieren leer el siguiente rápido, dejen muchos comentarios, que alimentan a mi musa jaja.

**Capítulo 2: **"Despertar"

Debía haberlo imaginado, aunque en realidad no me sorprendió cuando me di cuenta de ello. Nunca antes me había atrevido a luchar por aquello que apreciaba, mucho menos se me hubiese ocurrido la posibilidad de sacrificar mi vida por ello. Durante años huí de todo aquello que quería pero que no podía alcanzar fácilmente; me escondí en un mundo de comodidad y no quise ver el daño que me hacía. Nunca antes habría pensado que llegaría a donde estaba en ese momento ni que me encontraría de frente a uno de los tantos temores que me hacían correr en tiempos pasados.

Tampoco había imaginado que alguna vez tendría a mi lado a quién en verdad se preocupara por mi y no me juzgara como el resto del mundo. Nunca antes me habría visto como amigo de alguien tan peligroso como Gokudera o Hibari, o de alguien tan popular como Yamamoto... Mucho menos había pensado que yo mismo cambiaría tanto hasta llegar a ser el jefe de una de las Familias más poderosas de la mafia. Pero lo fui y nunca me arrepentí por serlo. Y en ese momento no tenía miedo. Sabía dónde estaba pero no hallaba en mí razón alguna para temer. A mi alrededor sólo había oscuridad y podía sentirme atrapado por muy poco espacio, no me podía mover, aunque tampoco tenía las ganas ni las fuerzas para hacerlo. Era como si estuviese en medio de un sueño en el que mi conciencia iba y venía sin ningún orden consistente mientras mi cuerpo permanecía quieto en una misma posición, en un mismo lugar. Ya no tenía noción del tiempo, no podía saber si habían pasado días o apenas unos segundos...

Abrí los ojos pesadamente y me encontré con una superficie plana y oscura. Un fuerte olor a flores me inundó el olfato en cuanto mis pulmones volvieron a responder; era un perfume suave flotando a mi alrededor, pero fuerte por el hecho de haber estado encerrado por tanto tiempo. Parpadeé un par de veces hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad. Poco a poco fui recuperando sensibilidad en el resto de mi cuerpo, aún así no me moví enseguida; primero quería recordar todo lo posible antes de decidir salir de ahí.

Desde la muerte de los arcobaleno hasta mi propia muerte. Todo aquello era lo más importante. Ya estaba listo para salir, ya recordaba todo lo que había que recordar, y sin embargo... Dame-Tsuna me rogaba porque no saliera. Tenía miedo. Temía que mi yo pasado hubiera fallado, temía que mis guardianes... mis amigos hubieran muerto, y también… temía que me odiaran por mentirles... Kyoko y Haru también... en realidad no me despedí de ellas...

"¡Deja de pensar así!" Me regañó el Décimo. Ambas partes de mi ser habían entrado en conflicto en muchas ocasiones en el pasado, y parecía que mi supuesta muerte no había cambiado nada. Dame-Tsuna era quién me ayudaba a mantenerme humano después de ver tanta sangre derramada, pero también era quién tenía miedo de todo y por todo. El Décimo era el cerebro y la fuerza en toda situación, pero también era un idiota egocéntrico y engreído que solo se callaba cuando Dame-Tsuna tenía la razón... Caso contrario al que tenía en mano...

Después de todo el Décimo también era humano, solo que con un mayor sentido de responsabilidad. Y en ese momento tenía razón; de nada servía preocuparse por lo que todavía no sabía. Si mi yo pasado había fallado... buscaría otra forma de salvar el futuro, mientras estuviera con vida haría hasta lo imposible por lograrlo... Si mis amigos habían muerto, visitaría sus tumbas y les dedicaría una oración, era lo menos que podía hacer por ellos... Y si estaban vivos y lo odiaban... bueno, podía vivir con eso, pues habrá valido la pena fingir mi muerte por salvar sus vidas...

Con eso en mente, tomé la determinación de remover la tapa del féretro en el que estaba...

Estaba en medio de un bosque, específicamente el bosque que rodeaba a Namimori. Esperaba encontrarme ahí como había pedido en mi testamento, pero no hallaba en mí las fuerzas para moverme. Estuve ahí sentado un buen rato, conteniendo la respiración sin darme cuenta; en ese momento sentí un nudo formarse en mi garganta y empecé a temblar. Ni el Décimo ni Dame-Tsuna pensaron nada, era como las raras ocasiones en que ambas partes de mi estaban de acuerdo y simplemente se callaban o hablaban al mismo tiempo; sólo que en esta única ocasión no sabía que hacer.

Había estado consciente de que eventualmente los vería (vivos o muertos), pero no esperaba verlos en cuanto saliera al mundo otra vez. No obstante, ahí estaban, frente a mí, con expresiones imposibles de leer. No sabía qué esperar de ellos... ni siquiera Hayato me daba una pista; todos estaban ahí esperando a que dijera algo, pero no sabía qué decir porque no sabía cómo reaccionarían.

Me sentía frustrado. Me sentía tan frustrado que mis ojos se nublaron con una capa de lágrimas que al fin me ayudaron a hacer algo diferente que sólo estar ahí viéndolos. Hacía años que no mostraba mis debilidades ante nadie, pero no me importó llorar frente a ellos, mientras hiciera otra cosa, mientras rompiera ese silencio abrumador. No esperaba su compasión, no esperaba que se acercaran a consolarme; únicamente deseaba que mi llanto despejara mi cabeza y me ayudara a pensar con claridad otra vez. Y ellos esperaron mientras derramaba mis penas en mis manos.

-Chicos, yo...-todavía no podía enfrentarlos, no aún no estaba listo, aún no sabía qué pensab…

Mi mente quedó en blanco cuando varios brazos me rodearon de repente. Hayato, Takeshi, Chrome, Lambo, Ryouhei, I-pin, Haru, Kyoko... todos ellos me estaban abrazando con una expresión que decía exactamente lo mismo que yo sentía por ellos... Me habían extrañado, estaban molestos porque no les había dicho nada, pero no me odiaban, entendían mis motivos, y estaban agradecidos de que siguiera vivo. Y yo... yo también lo estaba; agradecía que aún tuviera a mis queridos amigos, que no me odiaban y que mi pasado yo lograra lo que yo en definitiva no era capaz de hacer.

Por el rabillo del ojo alcancé a ver a Kyouya. Mi querido guardián de la nube. Sólo él y Shoichi sabían de la naturaleza de mi muerte, ni siquiera yo sabía que iba a ser falsa; de verdad había creído que había sido necesario que yo muriera para poder salvar el mundo en el que mis queridos amigos vivían. Por eso no podía dejar de llorar, porque Shoichi me había regalada la oportunidad de compartir ese mundo sin Byakuran con los demás.

-Tadaima-susurre abrazando a quienes podía con toda la extensión de mis brazos...

En cuanto llegamos a casa vi a los demás. Mi ingeniero mecánico había unido fuerzas con Shoichi y el genio tras los Gola Mosca, Spanner; Bianchi, Fuuta y Lal Mich también estaban ahí; Kusakabe-san en nombre de Kyouya, Squalo (en nombre de los Varia seguramente), algunos miembros de los Vendiche y Cervello... Habían demasiados rostros que no reconocía pero que por sus ropas podía decir que habían sido nuestros enemigos en el pasado, rostros que me decían que se había ganado más de lo que se había perdido en la batalla. Más mi mayor sorpresa fue ver a los pequeños arcobaleno sentados en círculo en una de las mesas del fondo.

Tenía tantas preguntas, pero sabía perfectamente que ya habría tiempo para ellas después; primero tenía que lidiar con los dos temas en mano: escuchar los deseos de los Vendiche y explicar la situación a quienes no conocían los planes que había armado con Kyouya y Shoichi. Aún nadie me había visto, ya que estaba escondido tras la puerta emparejada, y seguían platicando expectantes por mi llegada; sin embargo, no me sentía nervioso. Podía imaginar lo que los Vendiche iban a pedir y su reacción a lo que les iba a decir gracias a mi híper-intuición, y ya que todo había terminado, podía encarar a mi Familia y decirles lo que querían saber. Estaba preparado para ello, así que, sin querer hacerlos esperar más, abrí la puerta y el silencio se extendió por el lugar en cuestión de un segundo.

En seguida, los Vendiche se acercaron a mi y sin hacer reverencia alguna fueron directo al grano. Mi intuición estaba en lo correcto, deseaban encerrar a Mukuro en una prisión de mayor seguridad, donde sus ilusiones no pudieran salir más allá de las cuatro paredes que lo rodearían. No obstante, yo tenía otros planes, y les expresé mi deseo de liberar al ilusionista en mi presencia. Al principio dudaron, por supuesto; pero pronto llegamos a un acuerdo, en el que yo les garantizaba el control sobre mi guardián o la ejecución de este. No me gustaba para nada la amenaza, pero ya no era un niño ingenuo y sabía que no se podía hablar a la ligera sobre Mukuro.

Después vino la explicación de mi muerte, por suerte ahí estaba Shoichi y terminó de dar los detalles que yo desconocía, como el tipo de bala que usó en mí y lo que pasó mientras nuestras contrapartes pasadas habían estado en nuestro lugar. Sólo Ryouhei, Takeshi y Kyouya estaban al tanto de los detalles del ataque a la base Mellone, pero todos nos sorprendimos al oír la derrota en el juego de Choice y la siguiente victoria, donde al parecer Primo hizo acto de presencia junto con sus guardianes. Lo que me hizo recordar la última vez que lo había visto, cuando decidí borrar la existencia de los anillos del mapa...

Para Reborn y para Xanxus había sido la peor decisión que había tomado; para Giotto y para mí, era la mejor. A pesar de que ambos sabíamos que iban a ser necesarios en el futuro, también sabíamos que después iban a ser un estorbo, cuando alcanzara mi última voluntad como el Décimo Vongola. En su mirada pude ver que entendía lo que deseaba hacer, después de todo, se lo dije el Día de mi Juicio; yo sería el último Jefe Vongola, mi generación sería la última. En ese entonces lo sabía y entendía lo que implicaba, mi Familia se desintegraría y quedaría sin rumbo alguno que seguir, pero vivirían la vida que deseaba para ellos, desde Hayato hasta el más débil de mis subordinados, todos vivirían por ellos y no por mí, esa era la verdad tras mi selección como heredero del Noveno.

La Familia había empezado tan solo como un grupo de chicos como cuando mi entrenamiento empezó. Su única misión era si no detener a las Familias más poderosas, sí frenar sus actividades y proteger a los inocentes. Desde el primer guardián de la Nube hasta Primo mismo; a todos ellos la Mafia les había arrebatado algo preciado, pero también los había juntado y los había unido como familia, y pronto, sin que siquiera se percataran de ello, se habían vuelto la Familia más poderosa de todas, la Familia Vongola.

Durante la siguiente generación, la de Vongola Secondo, ese poder se fortaleció y formó muchas de las alianzas que aún durante mi generación existían. Cavallone y Bovino entre ellas. Su régimen, sin embargo, aún poseía la misma meta que la de Primo y, a pesar de las diferencias, Vongola aún conocía sus ideales. Así también sucedió con las la tercera y cuarta generación; pero nada es para siempre y algo cambio entre la quinta y la séptima, en algún lugar del camino se desviaron y se enfocaron en mantener su poder a cuesta de lo que fuese y de quien fuese, se volvieron ambiciosos aunque aún lo más importante era su Familia.

No pienso que en verdad fueran malas personas, aún así, en algún momento alguien tomó una mala decisión y el poder corrompió el objetivo principal de la Familia. La Octava y el Noveno lo sabían, pero no tenían idea de cómo cambiar ese pensamiento. Ambos habían vivido toda su vida en ese ambiente hostil, donde los engaños y las muertes eran cosa de todos los días. Sabían que estaban mal, pero no sabían vivir otra vida. Por eso yo fui elegido, no porque el anillo rechazara a Xanxus desde un principio. Y en realidad, el anillo no rechazó a Xanxus porque no tuviera sangre Vongola en sus venas; lo rechazó porque Giotto sabía que Xanxus no haría ningún cambio.

Xanxus era un gran líder, es fuerte y su llama poderosa, es el inmenso cielo que soporta las más crueles tempestades; la mejor opción como jefe para una Familia poderosa. No obstante, yo tenía el corazón indicado para llevar a un final a la misma Familia sin destruir a sus miembros y, gracias a Reborn, también había adquirido el poder para hacerlo mientras dirigía a la Familia manteniendo el orden en el camino. Sin embargo no podía hacerlo todavía, no mientras el líder de los Varia no cambiara su forma de pensar y viera que en el mundo hay más que sólo golpes, sangre, muerte y poder. Y para eso, yo necesitaba dar el primer paso.

Entré a los cuarteles de Varia en Italia. No le había avisado a nadie que iría, salvo por mis guardianes, no podía volver a mentirles como lo había hecho con mi muerte. En cierto modo me sorprendió encontrar que el lugar fuera tan silencioso, tomando en cuenta la bola de chiflados que vivía ahí, pero mandé ese detalle al fondo de mi mente y me concentré en llegar a mi destino completo y desapercibido. No era tarea fácil si se sabía que la mansión no era nada pequeña y estaba llena de trampas, la mayoría meras ilusiones "grabadas" por el arcobaleno Mammon.

Caminé durante varios minutos, escondiéndome cada que me acercaba a un grupo de personas o cada que las cámaras volteaban al ángulo en el que me encontraba. El silencio ahí era estresante, hacía que mis sentidos se agudizaran en paranoia y mi intuición no era precisamente un calmante en ese momento. Algo había pasado y no era algo bueno. Ahora ya alarmado, corrí tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron, siguiendo la ruta que mi intuición marcaba como segura y en dirección al cuarto de Xanxus.

A mis ojos todo parecía normal, los pocos hombres de Xanxus con los que me había topado actuaban de lo más tranquilos, y aún así no podía dejar de sentir que algo pasaba, y mientras más me acercaba al cuarto de mi antiguo rival, ese sentimiento se asentaba más. ¿Había acaso alguien con la habilidad necesaria para matar a Xanxus? ¿Era eso acaso posible? ¿¡Y hasta dónde estaba la dichosa habitación! Exasperado por el laberinto en el que me encontraba usé mis X-Gloves para impulsarme por los pasillos del lugar. Tenía la sensación de estar descendiendo, quizá... ¿Xanxus dormía en el corazón de la base?

Cuando al fin llegué me paralicé frente a la puerta. También ahí estaba el mismo Xanxus viéndome directo a los ojos, no parecía estar consciente de lo que mi instinto me había dicho. El Día del Juicio. Mi intuición quería que llegara ahí porque yo era el nuevo mediador del Legado Vongola, yo sería lo que el anillo había sido alguna vez, y en mi sangre pude sentir hervir la Voluntad de mis ancestros, su Voluntad por Juzgar a Xanxus. ¿¡Pero por qué! ¡Yo era el último Jefe Vongola! ¿¡Qué estaba pensando Giotto!

Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, en cuanto Xanxus abrió la boca para cuestionar mi presencia ahí, de mi frente brotó una llamarada que nos cubrió a los dos y se expandió en un radio de aproximadamente 3 metros. Nada podía detenerlo ya, Xanxus sería Juzgado y Pesado por la Balanza de nuestros ancestros, y su destino se decidiría en ese momento...


	3. El último cielo

**Capítulo 3:** "El último cielo"

No existiría otro cielo.

Desperté tirado en donde me había encontrado con Xanxus. El Juicio había terminado y estábamos de vuelta en la Base Varia. Me incorporé lentamente y busqué al líder del lugar con la mirada. Todavía no despertaba y yacía tendido en el suelo dentro de la habitación. ¿Quién iba a pensar que él iba a ayudarme en mi plan de acabar con Vongola? Giotto de verdad estaba loco.

En un movimiento silencioso me levanté, me acerqué a mi mejor asesino y, con cuidado lo alcé para recostarlo en su cama. Por un lado me sorprendió poder acercarme a él en su sueño, aunque por otro me lo esperaba; su Juicio no había sido algo fácil y tanto Giotto como Daniela y yo nos las vimos negras para aplacar a ambos dueños de la Flama de la Ira. Sabía que Xanxus se parecía a Secondo en algunos aspectos, pero no creí que hasta en sus rabietas se portaran igual. Ahora entendía por qué Giotto decidió no pelear contra él, rea como un niño malcriado... Igual que Xanxus.

El asesino más peligroso en mis filas en realidad era un niño consentido por Nono. Aunque de eso me había dado cuenta hacía años, no dejaba de sorprenderme cada que sus berrinches sacaban lo mejor de él. Como cuando se enteró de que no era el único candidato al trono Vongola, como cuando perdió definitivamente, como durante la ceremonia de sucesión, como en muchas otras ocasiones. Me preguntaba cómo había reaccionado a mi muerte, después de todo él siempre decía que él era el único que podía matarme y que lo haría, eventualmente...

Mientras esperaba que Xanxus recuperara la conciencia le mandé un mensaje a Hayato, por la hora podía ver que mi visita se iba a prolongar más de lo que había pensado en un principio. En cuanto cerré mi celular mis ojos se encontraron nuevamente con los del hombre a mi lado. No parecía muy contento y no podía culparlo, de buenas a primeras se acababa de enterar del mis planes para desintegrar a Vongola y alejarme de ese mundo.

–Eh… no veas así–le dije nervioso sin apartar la mirada–No es como si fuera a acabar con la vida de alguien…

–Vas a destruir el legado Vongola–me contestó casi en un susurro, su voz calmada y controlada me daba más miedo que cuando gritaba y aventaba cosas a diestra y siniestra, de verdad estaba muy, muy enojado.

–Sabes que no soy el único que no quiere que toda la sangre del pasado crezca con la del futuro…

–Eso no ayuda para calmarme basura. ¿Desde cuándo lo decidiste?

–Desde el Día de mi Juicio. Mi yo pasado lo decidió aquí, en nuestro presente–contesté con toda la seriedad que requería la situación, tenía que hacerle entender que no era algo que iba a hacer a la ligera y que no me iba a echar para atrás. –Tú mismo lo viste, los pecados de nuestra Familia, desde Primo hasta mi generación, los pecados que cargamos no son nada más por nuestras propias manos, también son por las de nuestros hombres... incluso por las tuyas.

Guardamos silencio por unos momentos. Quería que entendiera la importancia de su papel en El Fin de nuestra Historia. Aunque por un lado todavía no podía creer todo lo que había pasado en el Juicio de Xanxus, estaba seguro de que él seguía siendo la mejor opción para ser Vongola Onceavo... todos estábamos de acuerdo...

...no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, en cuanto Xanxus abrió la boca para cuestionar mi presencia ahí, de mi frente brotó una llamarada que nos cubrió a los dos y se expandió en un radio de aproximadamente 3 metros. Nada podía detenerlo ya, Xanxus sería Juzgado y Pesado por la Balanza de nuestros Ancestros, y su destino se decidiría en ese momento...

Las flamas a mi alrededor empezaron a disiparse, entonces pude ver el lugar donde me encontraba. Desde el suelo terroso y lleno de pasto, se levantaban largas columnas de flamas de distintos colores: el azul de la lluvia, el rojo de la tormenta, el verde del trueno, el morado de la nube, el índigo de la niebla, el amarillo del sol... Y al centro de todas ellas había una sola columna del naranja del cielo. Era una vista impresionante y hermosa, no nada más por las flamas en sí, sino también por la amplitud de la pradera que me rodeaba y la extensión del cielo en el que se unían todas las columnas con la del centro.

Quería seguir admirando todo aquello, era como un sueño, pero la repentina presencia de otras personas me hizo recordar la razón por la que estaba ahí. Aparté mis ojos del azul del cielo y vi frente a mí a mis predecesores, a los anteriores jefes Vongola. Primo estaba al centro; Secondo, Quarto, Terzo y Quinto estaban a su derecha; Sesto, Settimo, Ottava y Nono, a su izquierda. Todos me observaban fijamente, todos esperaban que Primo dijera algo... y yo también lo hacía. El poder que todos desprendíamos era imponente, increíble y aterrador a la vez. En ese momento sentí compasión por Xanxus, pues él solo encararía la misma situación en la que me había encontrado hacía ya tanto tiempo... en este futuro.

–Vongola Decimo-por fin saludó Giotto–Esperábamos tu llegada.

– ¿Qué estás tramando, Primo? ¿Por qué vas a Juzgar a quién en el pasado rechazaste y que no comparte nuestra sangre? –mi voz era monótona, casi silenciosa; así era cuando controlaba mis emociones.

– ¿Estás enojado, Decimo?

– ¡Deja de consentirlo, Primo!-Secondo se cruzó de brazos irritado. Ni Giotto ni yo le caíamos muy bien que digamos... – ¡El mocoso quiere acabar con la Familia!

–Y tú estás de acuerdo–no me gustaba que me trataran como un mocoso y no me iba a dejar por nadie, ni por Secondo–Ahora guarda silencio o dime por qué Juzgar a Xanxus. Si no me explican lo que tienen en mente no puedo ser parte del Juicio y la Herencia estaría incompleta.

–Tsunayoshi-kun tiene razón–la voz tranquila de Nono interrumpió cualquier intento de pleito–Él es tan Jefe Vongola como todos nosotros.

–Y es quién mejor conoce a mi nieto–añadió Ottava.

–Sólo dile lo que ya discutimos y ya–se quejó Sesto. –Les recuerdo que todavía hay alguien más que nos espera y será tarea de Decimo darle una explicación después.

Éramos demasiados Jefes poderosos en un mismo lugar, todos líderes de una misma Familia; definitivamente todos queríamos mandar como estábamos acostumbrados. Sin embargo, la jerarquía por la que nos regíamos empezaba con Primo y terminaba conmigo, le dábamos prioridad a la experiencia. Aún así, todavía tenía la suficiente autoridad para reclamar y callar a quien yo quisiera, salvo por Primo, quién era el "intocable" para el resto de nosotros. Era extraño, pero no lográbamos sacar valor para enfrentarlo en serio, ni siquiera Secondo. Si Primo decía algo, lo hacíamos y ya. Claro, podíamos preguntar y más o menos exigir o quejarnos, no obstante era como cuando un padre manda a su hijo y este lo hace a regañadientes. Todos éramos como niños ante Giotto.

–Decimo–Primo me llamó y centré de nuevo mi atención a él–nosotros escuchamos tu intención de acabar con la Familia y estuvimos de acuerdo contigo.

–Eso ya lo sé, por eso me dieron la Herencia. Pero ¿qué hay con Xanxus? –No, no iba a permitir que se saliera por la tangente como solía hacerlo, obtendría mi respuesta le gustara o no.

–La primera vez que lo rechazamos no fue porque no compartiera nuestra sangre como Nono. En esa ocasión lo rechazamos porque no tenía lo necesario para ser el Vongola Decimo.

–Pero yo no tenía lo necesario para ser un Jefe de la Mafia.

–Pero sí el corazón y la mente para dirigir a la Familia. Decimo, fuiste elegido porque sabíamos que llevarías a un fin todos nuestros pecados.

–Y lo harías sin derramar ni una gota de sangre de nuestra gente–Octava dejó caer su mano sobre mi hombro con cierto aire maternal. Si Giotto era como un padre para nosotros, en definitiva, Octava era una madre.

–Decimo...

–Tsuna-interrumpí al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco, me hartaba todo eso de "Decimo esto, Decimo aquello..." –Soy Tsuna. No me importa si a todos ustedes les gusta que les diga por su título, a mí no me gusta.

Primo sólo sonrió con esa sonrisa sabelotodo que en parte me exasperaba, en parte me tranquilizaba. Todavía no entendía por qué todos esperaban que me pareciera a esa persona tan arrogante y sencilla a la vez. Sí, era cierto que el parecido físico era asombroso; sí, era cierto que mis armas eran las mismas que había usado él en el pasado; sí, era cierto que era mi tátara-quién-sabe-qué-numero abuelo; y sí, era cierto que a veces me parecía que me estaba viendo en un espejo por la mirada en sus ojos. Aún así YO seguía siendo YO, y no iba a ser ÉL sólo porque los demás lo dijeran.

–Tsuna, tú tienes el corazón y la mente para hacer tu voluntad sin lastimar a nadie, sin embargo, a pesar de ser tan poderoso como para ejecutar técnicas como el X-Burner, no posees la fortaleza necesaria para soportar las consecuencias de tus acciones. Tu corazón lleno de amor es también tu mayor debilidad.

– ¿Entonces quieren Juzgar a Xanxus para que sea el desalmado en todo esto? Están completamente equivocados si piensan que va a funcionar. Xanxus ya no es un bestia ni un sádico como antes, ha cambiado y le importa más la Familia que el poder, él ha madurado.

–No lo dudamos–contestaron a coro Terzo, Quarto, Quinto y Settimo, volteando a ver a Secondo con una mirada divertida.

–Una palabra más y los mato–amenazó entre dientes.

–Ya estamos muertos, Secondo–rió Quinto divertido.

Era definitivo, todos ellos, salvo Ottava, Nono y yo mismo, eran como unos niños; incluso Primo se les unía de vez en cuando. La discusión siguió por varios minutos más antes de que Primo se uniera como había predicho y empezara a sacar chiste de todo y por todo, estos jefes siempre tendían a olvidarse de los temas serios con facilidad y como siempre, iniciaban peleas o charlas completamente fuera de lugar y tontas. No siempre los veía como en ese momento, pero siempre los había escuchado gracias al Anillo del Cielo hasta el día en que lo destruí.

Sin embargo tenía que agradecer la presencia de Octava ya que era la única que podía aplacarlos en tiempo record y hacer que se comportaran como si nada hubiese pasado. Nono y yo la vimos trabajar desde nuestros lugares, intercambiando de vez en cuando una mirada exasperada por nuestros predecesores.

Entonces pude ver lo difícil que la estaba pasando Timoteo, después de todo, era de su hijo de quién hablábamos. Xanxus debía estar en ese momento enfrentándose a todos los pecados cometidos por nuestra Familia desde sus inicios, una situación nada agradable y bastante dolorosa, incluso para alguien como él. El reflejo de dolor en sus ojos decía todo lo que sus facciones trataban de ocultar, quería acabar con la tortura de su amado hijo cuanto antes y esa bola de "mocosos" sólo la estaba prolongando más.

–Tsuna–Primo volvió a llamarme como si no hubiese habido interrupción alguna–Nosotros Juzgaremos sus actos, tú, Ottava y Nono Juzgarán su corazón.

–Contamos contigo, Tsunayoshi-chan–me sonrió Ottava desde su lugar.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, un grito estruendoso resonó desde el cielo, llamando la atención de todos nosotros. Alzamos la vista a la columna de la Flama del Cielo en unísono, sin embargo sólo Nono y yo nos vimos preocupados por el grito. Xanxus estaba listo para ser pesado en la Balanza…

A lo lejos vi a Xanxus postrado en el suelo, vistiendo únicamente la camisa y el pantalón con el que lo encontré en su habitación. Se veía completamente indefenso, aunque no dudaba que las apariencias engañaran pues, tratándose de Xanxus, él pelearía sin mostrar una sola señal de debilidad aunque se estuviese partiendo por dentro.

En el pasado (presente para mí), Primo fue quien me recibió el Día de mi Juicio, aunque, por lo que dijo Nono después, se suponía que era el Jefe anterior el que recibía al nuevo. En está ocasión así era y era mi turno de recibir al nuevo Jefe Vongola, a mi compañero. A Xanxus no le va a gustar nada la idea, pensé con pesar antes de dirigir mis pasos a donde el líder de los Varia.

Una vez cerca pude ver que en realidad no estaba postrado, sino acostado y durmiendo profundamente en el lugar. Volvía a pensar lo indefenso que se veía. Siempre mostraba una cara de pocos amigos y su actitud no ayudaba nada, pero en realidad era bastante atractivo y de apariencia romántica, y las cicatrices sólo le daban un aire de misterio en vez de dureza como a él le gustaba creer. Xanxus no lo sabía, pero yo sí; en secreto habían cientos de mujeres con ojos exclusivamente para el moreno.

Algún día se lo diría para molestarlo, por lo pronto tenía trabajo que hacer, y para ello lo necesitaba despierto.

–Buenos días, Bello Durmiente–dije con tono burlón al tiempo que lo movía con una mano. Sin embargo, y para mi sorpresa, él sólo murmuró algo como "cinco minutos más" y se giró para acomodarse más. Definitivamente iba a molestarlo con eso después. – ¡Vamos, vamos! No quieres perderte tu propio Juicio, ¿verdad?

–Cierra el hocico, renacuajo–volvió a murmurar entre su sueño.

– ¡Oye, Xanxus! ¡No tengo todo tu tiempo! ¡DESPIERTAAAAAAAAA!

Por fin despertó aunque con toda la intención de matarme. Nunca era buena idea despertar a Xanxus cuando balbuceaba, pero no tenía de otra, el Juicio debía iniciar. En unos cuantos movimientos esquivé todos sus golpes sin dificultad; tal parecía que el enfrentarse al recuento de los pecados de la Familia lo había dejado agotado, pues sus reflejos eran lentos y todavía tenía una mirada soñolienta. Suspiré pesadamente antes de tumbarlo al suelo y mantenerlo ahí quieto para que me escuchara.

Al principió forcejeó, pero cuando le expliqué la intención de los demás Jefes Vongola de Juzgarlo, se quedó hecho piedra en el instante. No podía decir si estaba enojado, sorprendido o asustado; tal vez ninguno de los tres. Sin embargo, ya se había quedado quieto, lo que tomé como señal para soltarlo y ponerme en pie; él hizo lo mismo.

–Vamos Xanxus, es hora de tu Juicio.

Todos se habían formado en dos filas, como cuando había sido mi Juicio: a la derecha estaban Secondo, Quarto, Sesto y Ottava; a la izquierda, Terzo, Quinto, Settimo y Nono. Al final del camino que había entre ellos Primo esperaba por Xanxus mientras yo guardaba su espalda. Él estaba solo, en medio de todos nosotros.

Desde donde estaba pude ver la mirada de resentimiento que le dedicó a Nono, no obstante Timoteo le sonrió orgulloso. Estaba claro que Xanxus todavía no entendía su papel en todo aquello, parecía que creía que sería Juzgado como culpable por atentar contra la vida de dos Jefes Vongola. Cuando intercambié la mirada con Nono por el rabillo del ojo, ambos tuvimos que controlar las sonrisas que amenazaban con reflejarse en nuestros labios. Pobre Xanxus, siempre tan paranoico, fue lo que pensé.

–Xanxus, hijo de Vongola Nono, acércate–llamó Primo ya que el futuro Vongola Onceavo no se había movido de mi lado. Quizá… ¿tenía miedo del poder que representábamos? No lo culpaba por ello, en verdad éramos imponentes.

–…–parecía que así era, pero no dejaba de sorprenderme que demostrara miedo frente a sus "enemigos".

–Xanxus–ahora apresuró Giotto, estaba colmando su paciencia y eso no era bueno.

–Si piensan acabar con mi vida ¿por qué no mejor olvidan todas estas pendejadas de "Juicio" y lo hacen de una vez?

El silencio se extendió por varios segundos mientras la primera generación de Vongola y la última intercambiaban un duelo de miradas furiosas. Giotto no estaba de humor como para andar aguantando los berrinches de Xanxus y Xanxus no era alguien a quien se le pudiera mandar tan fácilmente.

Si los que estábamos alrededor hubiésemos sido personas normales seguramente hubiésemos huido del aura asesina que ambos desprendían o, por lo menos, nos hubiésemos puesto nerviosos. SI hubiésemos sido normales. Pero no lo éramos; nosotros no sólo éramos Vongolas, nosotros éramos Jefes Vongola. Razón por la cual había ciertas personas ahí dispuestos a interrumpir un duelo como el que se estaba llevando a cabo.

– ¿Quieren dejar sus estúpidos e inútiles jueguitos de una vez por todas? –Secondo dio un paso al frente, en medio de Giotto y Xanxus–Tú, deja de provocar al escuincle–dijo señalando a Primo como si fuera también un niño. –Y tú, ten más respeto por tus mayores; no estás en condición de demandar nada y no sabes la razón por la que estás aquí, así que cierra la boca y obedece.

– ¡Ni muerto voy a obedecer a una bola de jefes muertos! ¡Al único al que le debo lealtad no es a ninguno de ustedes bola de cadáveres! ¡Yo juré lealtad a la Familia más poderosa de todas, y con eso al Jefe más poderoso de todos, aunque sea un renacuajo demasiado bueno hasta para su propio bien!

Y eso fue algo que no había esperado. Estaba consciente de que Xanxus había madurado lo suficiente como para aceptar misiones encargadas por mí, e incluso estaba consciente de que lo único que le importaba era ser parte de la Familia más poderosa, como había dicho. Sin embargo, no había estado consciente de que pensara que yo era el Jefe más poderoso de todos. Y el escuchar eso salir de sus labios hizo que la me sonrojara a pesar de ser únicamente una especie de espíritu carente de cuerpo.

No obstante, Xanxus se había atrevido a gritarle a Secondo sin ser todavía un Jefe Vongola y eso no iba a pasar por alto para Secondo…

Las palabras de Xanxus aún resonaban en mi cabeza. No dije nada mientras su mirada penetrante y pesada permanecía fija en mí. No le temía a lo que pudiese hacer, sino sabía que aunque me veía a mí, en realidad estaba analizando la situación. Ambos, siendo dueños de la Flama del Cielo, éramos Jefes Vongolas ahora, y ambos estábamos vivos y, sin un anillo de por medio, ambos teníamos el destino de la Familia en nuestras manos.

Ambos éramos el Cielo, ambos formábamos las dos caras de la moneda. No era que mi Cielo no cubriera bien a la Familia, era porque éramos el último Cielo y debíamos asegurarnos de no dejar desprotegida a la Familia, aunque ya no fuera a estar unida como antes. Después de todo, cuando cayera Vongola, otras Familias como Cavallone, Tomaso y Bovino iban a venirse con nosotros.

Para muchos sonaría engreído. Pero nosotros lo sabíamos mejor. Se necesitaba un Cielo para cubrir al mundo, y Vongola era el más extenso y poderoso de todos. Teníamos el poder para crear más pecados, o para redimirlos. Y con la existencia de dos Cielos unidos, teníamos el poder para hacerlo, asegurando la paz de todos.

Después de nosotros… No existiría otro cielo.

* * *

**N/A: **Y bueno, me siento algo triste por la falta de comentarios en el capítulo pasado, igual espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen más comentarios en este. Se supone este tercer capítulo es el último, pero con sus comentarios y sugerencias puede que escriba más. En verdad depende de ustedes...


End file.
